Cold autumn night
by im-on-fire-bitch
Summary: This is a story that takes Place back in the time around the Viking age,. Denmark is around Seventeen in appearance and Sweden Sixteen. Denmark tries to understand some few things about Sweden, but all in all, you have to read it to get more information X) I'll try to update this as soon as posible.
1. warm happines

Denmark inhaled the scent of rain as he walked down the over grown path in the forest and hummed lightly. The rain continued to fall, but it didn't bother the young Dane, he was used to it. Around these areas it almost always rained, something that did bother him was the cold wind and the sight of falling leaves. It was autumn and the thought about winter wasn't pleasant, rather a terrible thought that wouldn't go away. Luckily for him his mission had gone well he thought and adjusted the weight of the full grown deer on his shoulder. Food enough for a week or two and a warm skin in one kill wasn't that bad he thought and smiled.

Jumping over a small stream he frowned, he couldn't remember have seen that stream before. Looking around himself he came in mind that all the thinking might had lead him to a different place than he had planned to. The trees where taller and darker, old moss was growing on them and the cent told him this was an old, old forest. Cursing lowly for himself he looked around the place once again. It was a drier place, but not the place he was looking for.

Walking faster this time, he went over the stream again and started to whistle. Damn the Swede for not telling him the exact location, he thought and whistled louder. He whistled first in a low tone, then a high one. It was their secret signal and if they ever heard the other whistle in that tone when they were separated, they had agreed on dropping whatever they were doing and find each other, no matter what.

Stopping, he listened carefully to the silent forest, only the rain drops disturbing the silence. The rain started to fall heavily and soon he would be soaked wet unless the Swede showed up rather quickly.

Whistling once again louder this time, he turned around and was just about to walk away when he heard the sound of rapid footsteps. Turning to the sound Denmark smiled at the sight of the Swede fighting his way through the thick branches the threes could be blamed for having.

*Fuck Sverige, you do know how to make me worried* Denmark admitted putting down the deer and helping the struggling Swede through the thick branches' grip, only to catch him in his own grip and hugging the breath out of him afterwards.

Releasing the Swede from his grip, Denmark smiled widely at him and found Sweden having several sticks popping out from his hair.

*So, did you find anything?* Denmark asked searching the swede with his eyes *No, n'thing except a small squirrel trying to g't loose from one of our snares* Sweden mumbled, fasting his gaze at the deer Denmark had killed. *Where did you find that one?* Sweden said, bending down to examine the extremely fine location the arrow had hit at the Deer's neck.*I found it walking out on a field not too many kilometers away from here* Denmark said. *But before we take this conversation any further, could we go back to our camp, it's freezing here* Denmark said, feeling the goose bumps rise and fall on his skin.

*I was j'st about to say the same* Sweden mumbled standing up, ending his sentence with a small smile. His failing hunt making him a bit depressed, but the Dane's success making him feel happier.

Walking a while before they finally found the path that lead to their camp they both kept the silence. It was unusual for the Dane to keep quiet for so long, but then again, maybe it was just because he was tiered Sweden thought, glancing over at the Dane with few pauses. And as he thought, he was right, just seconds later Denmark asked him if he could take the Deer for him, which he gladly did, carrying a Deer several kilometers was after all a job for two.

Getting closer to the camp it seemed like Denmark only began to talk more and more, something that was a good sign he thought, and listened quietly to the Dane's story about how he had killed the Deer. He admitted it, he did sometimes find the Dane's ranting about everything a bit annoying, but today he didn't mind it, he sort of missed it actually. Since the first leaves had hit the ground this year he had gotten a bit too silent for his liking, and the silence was killing him. That and the never ending rain.

Arriving to their tents Denmark leaped inside to the dryer place and threw away his bow and arrow, not caring where they landed.

Smiling at the Dane's childish behavior Sweden putt down the Deer and raised his voice. *You still have to help me flay the Deer Denmark* *Naww, but I don't want to!* Denmark pouted from inside the tent.*Ya have to Denmark* Sweden said smiling. Oh bothering Denmark was always a fun activity.

*Ahh, fine* Denmark said with a raging voice and walked out of the tent and out in the heavy rain. As if he wasn't soaked enough already he thought.

Doing quick progressing with the dead Deer the weather seemed to clear up, so taking the chance Sweden picked up some dry wood from the tent and tried to make a fire while Denmark hung up the Deer in some ropes high up in the threes so animals as Woolf's and Bear's wouldn't take it.

*That would do it* Said Denmark, as he jumped down from the lowest branch of the three.

*Yo, Sweden, you done with the fire yet?* Denmark asked. He couldn't wait to just take of his clothes and dry them and himself beside the warm fire.*Yes, but b'fore you get here, would you cut off a piece of meat so we can eat?* Sweden ordered.

Turning towards the dead Deer again Denmark frowned. *That's the last order I take from you today Sweden* Denmark said loudly as he cut off a rather large piece, being quite sure Sweden was just as starving as himself.

Walking slowly behind some threes Denmark spotted the fire and stopped to calm himself. He would rather be happy and calm when he sat by the Swede instead of angry. He took a deep breath and fixed his hair so it wasn't in his eyes anymore, then he breathed out. Taking in the sight of the warming fire he could feel himself getting warmer just by looking at it, something he found strange, yet comfortable.

Fixing his gaze at Sweden he could see that he too was cold and trying to warm up. Sweden hadn't seen him yet so that was probably why he took off his clothes so slowly without any concern, he had a nice not too muscular chest, and a few scars on his torso, it was normal to have scars Denmark thought, so he didn't think too much over it. Sweden continued with taking of his grey, brownish pants, but he stopped by the underwear thou. He never took of his underwear for some strange reason Denmark didn't understand. It didn't exactly look like he should be ashamed of what he had inside it. Denmark frowned when he caught himself staring at Sweden undressing himself, and quickly walked out from the forest, and towards the fire.

Positioning himself closely to Sweden for more heat Denmark smiled as he laid the piece of meat over the rock that was putt over the fire as a cocking plate. Sweden had already bought a knife to cut the roasted piece of meat when it was done, so not needing to think about that Denmark stripped himself for all his clothes too, except the undies for once, wanting to understand why the Swede liked it so much better than just taking them off.

Without the fire it would have been far too cold to be sitting out there without clothes, but with it, it was almost like some parts of him was starting to get overheated, and he loved how it felt when he could just feel the way the fire warmed him up. Once again, Denmark assumed Sweden felt the same, because just like himself Sweden was just enjoying the heat, needles to talk or anything else then just feeling the warmth.

When the meat was done they both got up to quickly get something to lay it on before it got burnt, finding it stupid enough that they hadn't thought of that, something that was more stupid was the fact that he had to stand up, Denmark thought.

Returning to the fire, Denmark had found a rain washed rock to put his part on, and Sweden had found a similar rock.

They both ate their part of the meat in silence, only exchanging few sentences describing how good it was and other stuff.

*I really hope the weather gets better tomorrow* Denmark said, finishing his last piece and leaning down on the now dry grass. *Mhhm, me too* Sweden mumbled with a piece of meat in his mouth.* y' should be happy it's this nice right now* he continued '*Yeah, haven't seen it this nice in several weeks* Denmark said smiling.

It was dark outside now and the stars where so many that it seemed like they would never end. For each star, it was yet another hundred more. Denmark rested his head on his arms and looked up at the clear sky; so dark yet so full of light. It was just so beautiful.

Letting out a sight he turned to Sweden and in the exact he did, he caught the Swede staring at him and with a cute blush on his cheeks.

*What?* Denmark said, probing himself up on his elbows and smiling amusingly at him.

*N'thing* Sweden said quickly, and stood up from the place he was sitting on with a huge blush, hurrying to the tent. Denmark was leaved alone, amused by the Swede's abnormal reaction.

Denmark sat up and tried to understand why the Swede had done what he had done, and only came up with one reasonable explanation, the poor Swede had probably just thought about a woman and not given himself enough "alone time" lately he thought; when he first came to think about it, Sweden had never had any alone time with a woman, probably just because he was to shy, Denmark thought.

Starting to feel he was thinking too much about "alone time" to being so close to said Swede and the tent, Denmark quickly passed the thoughts off and stood up from the place he was sitting on, and gathered all of their clothes that had dried quickly nearby the fire. The fire would burn out of it self he thought and walked over to the tent, letting out a small cough before he entered, just in case the Swede was having some…"Alone time". Denmark blushed at the thought. He himself used to stand up when he was sure Sweden was asleep, walk as far away from the tent or the place they were sleeping and do the things he needed to do, but he had never heard Sweden do that. Did he just do it where they slept or…Did he do it at all?

Walking inside the tent, Denmark playfully threw Sweden's clothes at him to get himself to think of other things, and to clear up the awkward situation. Luckily for him, Sweden wasn't doing anything, besides washing of all the blood he had on his hands away with a cloth. Exchanging quick glances at each other Sweden finally threw Denmark a cloth too. Catching the cloth in midair Denmark grinned. Sweden was still blushing and at times avoiding the Dane's eyes as much as possible. Denmark sat down besides Sweden.

*So, you have any crushes you're thinking of, Sweden?* Denmark asked, making his voice sound like he already knew that he was thinking of someone. Sweden's eyes went wide open in the same second he turned quickly to look Denmark in the eyes *N-No..W't makes you think that?* Sweden said, his accent getting heavier at the second.

Denmark couldn't help but laugh at Sweden's extremely childish reaction, something that made Sweden blush even more. *Sure you aren't* Denmark said sarcastically, poking Sweden with his index finger teasingly. *No I don't, st'p it* Sweden said, his voice reaching a quite low tone. Denmark stopped poking him and laughed a bit *Fuck, Sve, don't have to get so mad,I'm just teasing ya*Denmark said, standing up to go to his own bed place for the night. He sometimes was mistaken for being loud, obnoxious and stupid, but when Sweden got that low tone on his voice, Denmark understood that if he didn't stop, he would get a punch or two to his face.

Laying down, Denmark quickly pulled one of the blankets over himself and made himself comfortable on the fluffy bear fur. He hadn't noticed it before now, but without the fire warming him up, it was cold as fuck, even inside the tent. He shifted his position a bit and found it more comfy to just lay on his back. Now that he actually was laying down, he noticed how tired he actually was. His eyelids where getting heavy and his body were just so tired too; it was like his whole body was sleepy.

Noticing he had closed his eyes, Denmark opened them again when he heard Sweden shift. Glancing over to the Swede he could see that Sweden had tucked himself into the blankets as much as he could to keep the warmth. He looked like he was shaking due to the cold. Denmark himself was also cold, but at least he wasn't shaking due to it, he thought.

"Just another ordinary autumn night" Denmark said to himself as he stood up and took his blanket and things with him quietly over to the spot right next to Sweden.

Sweden opened his eyes when he felt something warm lay down beside him and quickly registered it as Denmark. Closing his eyes again he felt Denmark shift slightly before settling himself and then shift a tiny bit closer again. Feeling the warmth that the Dane had to offer, he didn't think much over it when he himself shifted closer to. This was normal for the both. He getting cold, and Denmark trying to warm him up again, it was normal for them to sleep close so the warmth wouldn't get away. But tonight Sweden wished that Denmark had stayed where he lay before. It was embarrassing enough that he had gotten a hard on just by looking at Denmark's almost naked body at the fire. But having to sleep so closely to him after that was just so many times worse.

His blush was making his cheeks burn, but still he lay closer to the Dane. Mixed together with that wish of wanting nothing else than for the Dane to go away, was also the wish of wanting nothing else than for him to be pressed up to him.

The warmth made him drift away fast, but before Sweden fell completely asleep, he could have sworn he had heard Denmark saying the Sweetest "Good night" he had heard in a long time.


	2. Dreams and reality

Denmark opened his eyes. The only thing he could see was the blue, cloud free sky, and some tall grass that grew around him. He tried to move, but his limbs wouldn't listen to him. He tried once again, but with no success. Still calm, he closed his eyes…maybe he didn't want to move; maybe he just wanted to lay there. To watch the blue sky, be happy, feel the calmness ?

Denmark closed his eyes again and lay there completely silent. He could hear the wind, the birds, all the sounds that where around him. He could feel the warmth of the sun; he could feel the grass tickling him on his face, the feeling of happiness and…something slowly sitting down on his stomach?

He opened his eyes and tried to see who it was, but the sun was suddenly too bright, and made it hard to see. He furrowed his eyebrows to see better, but the person wasn't there anymore.

The Dane hummed in wonder; where could the person be?

Denmark looked up at the sky again, the sun had suddenly disappeared, but it was still bright.

He tried to find the sun with his eyes, but only discovered that someone lay besides him. Was it the person who had sat on him?

He turned his head too look to his side; yes it was the same person.

He suddenly felt happy and laughed, and for some reason the person besides him did too.

Done with the laughing, the Dane felt a need to know who the person was. It was a man around his own age, he could tell by the slightly deep laughter.

The person besides him suddenly went silent, like he was studying him too. Denmark smiled, starting to finally see the person's face. He had blonde hair…and, glasses.

Denmark furrowed his eyebrows in wonder, *Sweden, is that you?*

Denmark got no response and suddenly the person besides him was gone.

*Sweden?* Denmark tried once again, wondering where he had went. Now he was sure it was the Swede he had seen.

*Yes, Denmark?*Denmark quickly spun around at the answer and saw Sweden smile in front of him.

They were suddenly standing out on the open field.

For some reason, Denmark couldn't have found himself happier then when he saw Sweden smile, and Sweden must have knew it, for the next second he was hugging him tightly like he always did when they hugged. They were laughing and hugging at the same time, spinning around and continuously patting each other's back like some crazy friends that hadn't seen each other in a long time.

Denmark laughed full heartedly, finding out Sweden was doing the same. He smiled, but felt dizzy after spinning around so much and tripped at his own feet, Dragging Sweden with him in the fall.

Denmark landed first, it wasn't like falling down on the ground, more like falling down on soft snow; without the cold. Sweden landed on top of him.

They weren't laughing anymore, just smiling at each other; looking into each other's eyes and listening to each other's breathing.

Denmark hadn't noticed it before, but now he could see how wonderfully blue Sweden's eyes where, and right now they were shining with excitement, something he didn't see so often.

It was just such a wonderful moment he thought, but he quickly cut himself off. Sweden looked like he was trying to make a big decision. Denmark looked questioningly at him *Sweden?* He slowly said, waiting for some kind of an answer.

The only reply he got was a small, but still full-hearted smile.

The Dane felt a bit of relief when Sweden didn't disappear as he had done several times before and smiled. But the next thing he felt thou, was Sweden's soft lips lightly touching his own.

Denmark froze and his eyes shot wide open, whilst a light blush spread over his cheeks.

Sweden pulled back with a studying expression, seeing if Denmark liked what he was doing or not. Thou he didn't manage to study him for too long as Denmark pulled him back down for another kiss.

Denmark was surprised by himself, at the moment Sweden had kissed him it had felt like he had always wanted it, for Sweden to gently kiss him, cares him… love him?

Denmark tried to press closer to Sweden, or at least pull him closer so he could kiss him more passionate. But the Swede's lips seemed to never be close enough. He grabbed hold of Sweden's shoulders and made the Swede fall entirely down on him so they would be closer. The Dane felt himself heat up as Sweden tenderly stroked his neck and jaw line.

He couldn't help himself from grinding up on Sweden's crotch, none the less moan from the passionate thrusts Sweden replied with.

It felt so perfect, just everything, the kisses, the grinding, the moans that came from them both.

Denmark gasped as Sweden's suddenly touched his growing arousal.

Denmark moaned again. It felt so good, This just had to be a… Dream.

Denmark quickly opened his eyes and closed them again while he furrowed his eyebrows. That was exactly what it had been; a dream.

Denmark groaned lowly as he replayed his dream over and over in his head. It was the fucking second time he had had such a dream this month. He admitted it, all the contact with Sweden lately had made him kind of experimental with his feelings. But it wasn't something he liked to think too much about.

To scared of what the outcome would be, he kept _those_ feelings sealed deeply inside his own brain. He had made it a game to keep those feelings away when Sweden was awake, sometimes he even forgot them…but now was not one of those moments he thought as he felt that a proud thing had raised in his undies.

He looked over his shoulder and saw the Swede still being asleep. He had such a cute face when he slept Denmark thought. Luckily he wouldn't have to explain why he was getting up now, but at the same time he had a small problem, because Sweden tended to be quite clingy at night when he slept, and usually getting out of Sweden's grip when he was asleep, wasn't easy.

Denmark looked down on the pair of hands that where wrapped around him like a belt. It used to be cute the way Sweden was hugging him like a pillow in his sleep, but right now it was a highly annoying and embarrassing problem.

He looked further down and saw his own erection standing proudly in his thin underwear, then back up to the pair of hands that where holding him tightly. He inhaled deeply and gently wrapped his hand around Sweden's and pulled at it so gently he could. Loosening up finger after finger, he managed to get Sweden's hand away, thou Imagining the worst case scenario where Sweden woke up and asked what he was doing to then see his erection; Denmark almost got a heart attack when Sweden gave away a muffled whine at the loss of something to hug. Thinking as quickly as he could the only thing the Dane could come up with was to bluntly shuffle up a part of the blanket in Sweden's arms so he wouldn't wake up.

Studying Sweden's facial expression he saw that his expression changed from unpleased to the cute not caring expression he usually had when he slept.

Denmark swiftly stood up from the place he sat on and stopped at that. He wasn't stupid, outside it would be even colder than inside, and even if he was hard as hell, he didn't want to freeze himself to death, but Sweden… had taken all the blankets.

For a moment he actually considered taking care of his _problem_ in the tent, but kicked that thought away when he remembered that one time he had done it in the tent and Sweden had almost caught him.

He turned to look at Sweden again and quickly bent down to grab the edge off one of the blankets. Praying to the God's he quickly ripped the blanket of the Swede and froze, waiting for the worst.

But nothing happened.

Denmark looked amazed down at Sweden and smiled. *Well that was easy* he whispered to himself.

He pushed aside the tent curtain before he looked back just one more time to see that Sweden was sleeping and then leaved the tent.

Walking with quick steps he could have sworn the nature was trying it's best to piss him off. The frost on the grass made it burn with cold under his feet's as he walked. He mindlessly began to walk faster to get to the place faster. That however was apparently not a good idea. Denmark yelped loudly when he stepped on a sharp object and jumped clumsily in the air.

Swearing lowly for himself Denmark tried to kick the object away (with no success) before he began walking again.

When he found the place he was looking for he sighted out relived.

The place consisted on two trees standing only a meter away from each other and a bunch of thick bushes that made it easy to hide there. The perfect place to jack off at if you didn't want to feel seen.

Denmark sat down on the cold grass and shivered. All the stress at the tent had made his erection fade a little, but now that he was here it was up and standing again.

The Dane slowly sat down and shivered at the cold grass touching his bottom.

He covered parts of his shoulders with the blanket and adjusted his siting position so that his back was relaxing at the tree before he took a deep breath, then he breathed out and closed his eyes.

The Dane palmed his erection and his other hand gripped lightly at the grass, the long needed friction made him shudder. The feeling of his own hand on his erection sent sparks through his body, and made him palm it again. He shivered at the good feeling and let out a quiet whimper. Doing the same thing again he felt himself heat up quickly.

The Dane decided that it was enough foreplay and hastily pulled down his underwear down to his knees, relieving his full sized erection in the cold air. He shuddered at the cold, and swiftly placed his hand on his shaft; shortly after he shuddered by the sensation of his own fingers going up and down the shaft of his cock. The sensation made him aroused, and harder by the second.

*A-hh* He let out a breathless moan as he touched the tip of his cock, circled it with his thumb, and went back to pumping it slowly.

Letting the imagination flow, the previous thought of Sweden doing the same thing as he was doing now came up in his mind. The scenario that came up in his mind was hot. So fucking hot, it was basically Sweden being a moaning mess, saying his name with pleasure, begging him for release.

Denmark closed his eyes harder and moaned, whilst his free hand grabbed tightly at the grass besides him. He rubbed himself harder and continuously moaned louder for each time his fingers reached the tip of his cock.

*Nhh-* he bitt his bottom lip and tried to muffle his moans while he at the same time arched up and thrust into his own hand.

He went up and down, faster and faster, starting to tremble at the intense feeling.

Back in his imagination, Sweden was bending down to his knees, sucking him off, licking him from the base to the tip. He felt himself getting close.

Grasping onto those thoughts Denmark roughly pumped himself. He felt the heat build up in his lower regions. His breath was becoming unsteady and he was clutching the grass below him with his free hand so hard he could feel some straws getting ripped off of the ground.

*Ah! Nhh-* he couldn't hold it anymore; the good feeling was just so overwhelmingly good. He gripped the ground harder and jerked up as he felt spasms go through his body.*ahh, Sweden!*

Shooting his load all over himself he pumped himself through the orgasm, and continued the breathless moans. Slowing down shortly after.

When he was done, he leaned his head back for a while to come down from his height. Still not opening his eyes he focused on the warm feeling the release had made him feel, he hadn't come that hard or as fast as long as he could remember.

Swallowing shallowly he released his grip on the grass and swiftly swiped his hair back from his eyes before he opened them. Looking down on his semen covered chest and stomach a stroke of regret hit him. He furrowed his eyebrows as he looked lost down on the semen covering parts of himself.

He always regretted it when he thought of Sweden when he came. It made him feel dirty and worthless because he was sort of lying to him, keeping such a secret hidden.

He quickly stopped his own trail of thoughts when he heard a weak rustle in the bushes behind him.

He pulled on his undies quickly and stood up, all sorts of thoughts flying through his mind.

Looking in the direction the sound had come from he found out it was a false alarm,

It was only a bird that sat on a branch.

He leaned himself back on the tree and sighted heavily.

He was trying to calm himself down, but even with all the calming thought's going on in his mind, he couldn't help letting the cold air being one of them.

Wiping away the semen from his chest and stomach he decided that he had to get back to the tent and warmth and picked up the blanket.

Yet again feeling the cold grass under his feet the Dane made it quickly back to the tent, but hesitated to enter it when he reached it.

He reached out his hand to touch the tent curtain and held it as he started to think.

If he continued having such fantasies and dreams, what should he do? Should he tell Sweden? Or should he keep it to himself like he was doing now?

No… he couldn't tell him. He was sure that Sweden had found a cute girl he had a crush on, even if he was too embarrassed to tell him, and if he had… he had to be there for him, help him with that shit that was called love. Even if he himself had trouble with it, Sweden didn't need to suffer from love problems.

He deserved to be happy.

Satisfied with his own thoughts, Denmark showed the tent curtain to the side and quietly walked in.

Sweden had only moved a tiny bit in the few moments he had been gone…one of the movements had been to pull the blanked completely over himself.

Denmark mumbled something that could have been registered as *Cute little fuck ass* and lay down besides the Swede.

It was weird that he hadn't felt it earlier, but now he was just so sleepy.

He curled himself up in the blanket and listened to the complete silence. The silence was almost unnatural Denmark thought, and drifted to sleep once again.


	3. From the Swede's perspective

Hello, and thank you People for the reviews! I finaly managed to gain faith enough to re-Write this Chapter, so I hope this chapie pleases you!

* * *

Sweden groaned as he felt the cold creep over him like it had did earlier. It was even colder now than it had been in a long time.

He stretched out his arms to pull Denmark closer to himself and grabbed around the small bundle that lay besides him, seeking all the warmth and comfort the Dane could give him.

He snuggled closer to the Dane, it was something weir about him, he was so…soft? And…bendable?

Sweden opened his eyes and immediately understood what was wrong. It wasn't Denmark he was hugging; he was hugging the fucking blanket.

He shuffled the blanket away and tried his best to look around himself, with no success.

Where could the Dane be?

He looked around himself once more, but could only make out a few shades of grey. It wasn't much information to get from the darkness, but now he knew that Denmark hadn't moved because he didn't want to sleep close to him. The possibility was that the Dane wasn't even in the tent anymore.

*Ow!, fuck, fuck, fuck!*

Sweden turned his head around, recognizing the Danes swears and located them as coming from the forest. What was he doing outside?

He swiftly got up from the skin he was sleeping on and took on his linen shirt, leaving the rest of his clothes in the tent. Maybe Denmark had heard something and gone outside to check on it? In that case the Dane should awaken him too, just to be on the safe side. It was dangerous to take risks when it came to walking around in the forest at cold nights like this one. Things like thief's that would do anything for a warm rug or a meal, or groups of people that would even kill just for the shelter their tent provided them with could be hiding around.

Sweden looked down on the grass that was making his feet cold and could see the Dane's footprints in the frost. It would at least be easy to follow them he thought.

He crossed pas some trees and followed the foot prints, they were easy to see in the bright moonlight. The foot prints lead him towards some bushes. He was about to call out Denmark's name, but then, at the moment, he heard a muffled sound.

His eyes widen and he quickly closed his mouth, it sounded awfully much like Denmark was being strangled by someone.

He quickly hid himself behind a tree; he would have to be completely silent if someone had attacked the Dane. He closed his eyes harshly and furrowed his eyebrows. Damn, he was so stupid for not bringing his sword out. He would have to make it with his bare hands, no place in hell Denmark was going to get hurt by some ungrateful human.

He listened closely, for any signs of how many people it was so he could point out a system and maybe even take down all of them.

But, as he listened closer, it was completely silent…That couldn't be right.

His thoughts escalated quickly, what if the person had managed to kill Denmark!?

Sweden slowly moved forward from the tree and tried to be as quiet as he could, even if Denmark was hurt, or even dying, the person had managed to do it and was probably armed with a deadly weapon.

He bent down to not get a twig in his face and was just about able to see the Dane's leg and…underwear?

Sweden frowned. That wasn't right. Why would the Dane have his underwear down if…

He heard the Dane let go of a silent moan, and then the realization hit him.

He wasn't hurt or dead, he was just having a very, very private moment with himself.

Sweden blushed deeply and hid himself behind the closest tree he could find, which was also the same tree Denmark was resting his back on.

He felt his cheeks heat up and a nervous wave flow over him. It was a private thing to do, none the less something you didn't want anyone to know you were doing. It would have been common sense to leave the area immediately. But, the way the Dane was panting and breathlessly moaning was, quite hot.

He furrowed his eyebrows again and closed his eyes. He shouldn't be here. He should be inside the tent, not listening to Denmark having his private time. But at the same time… he was quite sure he would never even get a chance like this ever again.

Just to think of Denmark doing it was something he could always do, but to hear the Dane actually do it was something very different.

It couldn't be that bad, could it?

He heard Denmark let go of another quiet moan, and it sent shivers down his spine.

Sweden gently knotted his hands. He wasn't thinking straight anymore. It was just so unbelievably hot.

He could hear the Danes every moan and shiver, he could hear it if he whimpered, he could even hear the Dane speeding up his rhythm.

He tried to imagine how Denmark looked now. He was probably blushing like the sexiest thing in the world and trembling.

Sweden swallowed as silent as he could. The images he had created in his mind and the sounds of pleasure the Dane was giving away sent feelings straight down to his own growing erection. It would have been so wonderful just to watch the Dane right now, but that was too risky.

Denmark was clearly close to his climax, it was impossible not to hear it.

Sweden's blush grew bigger just like Denmark's moans got louder. And then, just seconds later, he heard Denmark moan his name as he came.

A cold freeze went down his body and His eyes went wide open.

His heart beat increased immediately; did Denmark just moan his name when he came? Did Denmark actually think about him when he was masturbating?

All sorts of questions went through his mind and he couldn't help himself from getting happy and excited about it, but he quickly came back to his sense as he heard Denmark's shallow breathing.

He had to get back to the tent before Denmark did. How could he even have let himself end up in this situation!?

The swede tried to go as slowly as he could. Once again silence was necessary to succeed.

One step, two steps. He swiftly passed a bush and felt the tension go away and also some of the nervousness. Three steps…four steps…almost passed the closest tree…

fuck.

Oh, the good old story of birds suddenly flying up to your face really is annoying, isn't it?

His eyes widen and he almost screamed as he ducked the frightened bird and quickly threw himself behind a tree. And just in time too apparently. The same second he could hear Denmark stand up to look who was there.

He tensed. What if Denmark could see him even if he was behind a tree?

Standing as tense as he ever had he waited for the Seconds of nerve crushing angst to go away, with luck.

When he heard Denmark pick something up, he ran for it.

Ducking some branches and twigs he had to get back to the tent before the Dane, no doubt. If not, things would get a little bit too strange and not to talk about too embarrassing.

His legs carried him away like they had never done before and when he reached the tent, he was breathing heavily.

Flinging the tent curtain away the Swede stepped inside the tent relived. He hastily tucked himself into the blanket and tried to calm himself, his breathing was loud but he had to hide it someway. He held his hand around his mouth and focused on nothing else then to slow his breathing. When he heard footsteps outside the tent he almost held his breath.

He heard Denmark stop outside the tent and a flash of angst run over him.

Sweden prayed for himself and shut his eyes tightly, hoping for the Dane not to hear his loud breathing, nor understand what he had done.

He heard the Dane sight and then open the tent curtain. He felt the Dane's eyes fall on him; it was like his gaze burned through the blanket and then through him, like Demark knew, knew what he had seen.

But maybe his own thinking was a tad too dramatic.

He almost breathed out in relevance, almost. When Denmark seemed to stop looking at him and suddenly lay down beside him.

He heard the Dane shift a bit, like he always did when he lay down to sleep. He could hear the Dane's breathing; the Dane's every move was hearable.

He focused on not breathing or moving, he needed to be completely silent.

Now that he was sure Denmark hadn't seen him, a huge amount of other things he wasn't sure about popped up.

Did Denmark usually think about him like that?...was Denmark, in love with him or…was it just, sexual attraction?

His felt his cheeks heat up again, either way if Denmark only was sexually attracted to him or if he was in love, both was a good thing against his earlier thoughts that consisted of the Dane not having any feelings for him at all.

He began to wonder, what if he tried to take it further with Denmark…tried to, make him understand that he knew what Denmark felt. And then made Denmark know how he felt?

That sounded like a reasonable plan in his mind.

He heard the Dane's breathing turn into steady, low snoring and finally felt safe enough to let go of the blanket and took it away from his face.

The Dane's eyelids where softly closed, and his mouth was slightly parted. Sweden studied the Dane's lips. They looked…soft. That was the only word he could putt on it… Soft.

Denmark looked… soft.

Sweden blushed studying the Dane's face. His heart beat raced again and he felt his limbs weaken.

He had to do it, there was no question. He just had to do it.

He settled with that thought.

The day that came tomorrow, was going to be embarrassing for the both of them.


	4. Long walk

Long walk.

Ahhh Guys, I'm really sorry for the late update but _oh_ haven't I had much to do lately.

But enough about that, this is the chapter stuff **start** to happen. And as said, I love reviews so don't be shy!

* * *

The next morning went mostly silent. They had woken up in the early hours when the sun was supposed to shine, but they had only gotten greeted with rain. Heavy rain drops had fell to the ground when Denmark had gently asked if they should move themselves to the village Skyggfjord, around a day's walk away from where they were currently located.

There were trade markets and shelter for a cheap amount of money, which they could get if they sold parts of the deer to the right person. And where ever there was shelter, there was also a place to take care of the hygiene of their…well, not too clean bodies at the time. They had both been there once before, and they knew of a place where they greeted long way travelers with the softest hay beds in the area, and newly boiled water to the bath stamps, the place was called '_veg kvile'_ and for a cheap amount of money they could stay there. They still had some few coins left from last time they visited a village, so they didn't need to do the selling before the next morning.

They agreed for a three days stay, and left it at that.

When they were done agreeing they didn't speak nor look at each other at the same time. They were both trying to look busy with the packing, but quick glances at the other relived to Denmark that Sweden was up to something, and to Sweden that Denmark was following his every movement with his eyes.

They were supposed to reach the village before the night came, it would be a long walk, but nothing against what they had done before.

It wouldn't be much of a task, really. The only thing that was bothering them was that it was still raining.

* * *

While Sweden was tucking the tent down in his backpack, Denmark was trying with all his effort to get the deer down from the tree, something he had insisted on doing himself. He had also insisted to part up the deer.

Sweden didn't know if it was because the Dane wanted to be as far away from him as possible, or if it was because he wanted to hurry; it could even be because the Dane wanted to keep an eye on him from the distance. But either way, Denmark had to talk to him sooner or later, and right now, Sweden needed that oh so rare distance between them.

He was having a nervous breakdown on the inside.

He tucked the rest of the loose stuff that belonged to them in another backpack that would be Denmark's. They would then have an equal amount of things to carry.

Sweden ruffled his hoodie a bit and made a stream of water flow down to the ground, like it wasn't enough water there before. He sighted, today would be a long walk indeed. It would be a long and uncomfortable walk too, if things turned out the way he wanted them to.

He tried to figure out how he would tell the Dane, but each time he came up with a plan that seemed rational, he found out the plan sounded rather stupid when he thought through it. It wasn't that easy at all, he couldn't just go up to him and say 'hey, I heard you masturbate and also heard you say my name while doing it. I've been thinking for a while that we should be more than just friends!'

Sweden sighted at the thought.

Stupid or not, maybe it was for the best; maybe love wasn't supposed to be easy.

He set the ready packed backpack down on the ground.

At least he would have a good amount of time to figure out what to say during the walk.

Taking a quick look around their camp to make sure noting was forgotten, Sweden looked up. He couldn't see the sun. Only the heavy dark clouds and the water droplets that hit his glasses was registered, that, and the grey mist that lay heavily over the forest.

* * *

Denmark cut of the last piece of meat from the deer and proceeded with tucking all the pieces into the deer skin that was nicely washed in the rain. He stuck his knife in his belt and hummed lightly.

He looked down at the bones to the deer. The bones were going to be a good, small meal for whatever animal that came over the place next.

Well, the animals where probably cold and hungry too…or at least hungry…Did the animals in this forest even get cold?

Denmark stopped his own trail of thoughts and picked up the deer skin with all the meat in. He could think about stuff like that later, right now he wanted to get going as quickly as possible.

He went past the trees and sat down by the Swede's bag, opening his own and tucking the deer skin with the meat down in it.

The rain drops hit his hoodie heavily and made the many hair strands that poked out of it wet. He slid his hand through his hair and stood up.

Everything was packed and ready. He had his sword slid down in the sword sheath, easy to drag up if things ended up that way. He had his bow and arrow hanging from the side of the bag, and he had his own mood in a good shape.

Things couldn't get better…or they could, if it could stop raining and being so cold, but that was out of the view right now.

Seeing Sweden stand alone in the open spot of the forest looking upwards he took up his backpack and placed it on his shoulders, it was heavy, but still not as heavy as it could have been.

He picked up Sweden's bag, weighting it in his hand and quietly strode over to the Swede.

It looked like Sweden was studying the black clouds, his hoodie had slipped down and his face was clearly visible, his hair was a wet mess and, fuck, he felt his heart thump faster. He had to stop looking at the Swede when he was so sexy.

"eyh, Sweden, we should probably get going, right?"

Sweden almost jumped around at the sudden sound of the Dane, he was holding his bag in his hands and his hair was slightly wet. He was smiling widely, most likely because he had managed to startle the Swede; after the quick overlooking Sweden finally nodded shyly.

"I…guess y'r right" he mumbled.

"So, did I scare you huh?" Denmark asked teasingly while he lifted up Sweden's back pack and reached it out to Sweden, hinting for him to take it with a big smile. Sweden took the backpack and placed it on his shoulders with a slight smile"…No, ya just surprised me"

"Yeah right, liar" Denmark chuckled, teasingly pushing Sweden aside, taking the front lead.

"You coming?"

Sweden slid his hoodie back on his head in silence, looked at the Dane, and then he nodded a yes with a heavily concentrated look.

Denmark smiled; he could see a tiny bit of himself in the Swede and it was no doubt where his humor came from.

His smile fainted as he started walking… At least Sweden liked him enough to adapt his humor, he told himself.

The rain had been going on non-stop since they had started the walk and now the sun was starting to disappear behind the many tree covered mountains. It was one special mountain that reached really high over the clouds far away in the distance that lead them in the right direction.

They had walked through the forest for a while, giving quick looks to the other when they thought the other didn't see it. In the midday they had finally reached the forest path that they were now walking on, but the muddy road was making their feet hurt from the cold.

They both tried to come up with something to say, but whenever a conversation was started, it slowly died out. They didn't have much to talk about and when Sweden finally felt like asking Denmark the questions he had in mind, he got nervous again.

He cursed the way his mind worked. He hated the fact that he couldn't talk about something personal or ask about it without feeling like he had just done the most embarrassing thing ever, he hated it, he hated that he couldn't just say the things to Denmark with ease. But the thing he hated the most was that Denmark couldn't read it on him.

Their feet made splashing sounds whenever they hit the ground and Sweden looked down on the ground with every step he took; he had been staring at the Dane's back for a long time, but right now his soaked wet shoes was taking the most of his thoughts.

If he looked closer, he could see that Denmark was soaked wet too. The usually pale grey cloak that he wore was dark grey due to water, at least the ends of it was.

He heard Denmark sight and his shoulders and backpack rose as he did.

*It's going to be nice to get inside when we arrive, right Sweden*

*Mh, sure…*

He couldn't think of much else to say, but he appreciated that Denmark was at least trying to start another conversation.

Another thing he liked about Denmark, he tried his best to make things more bearable.

It was silent again, and he could hear Denmark sight another time.

*Sweden, I've been thinking a bit*

*Mhm,…*

He was sure this was going to be another halfhearted attempt at starting a conversation.

Sweden looked up from the ground, seeing Denmark slow down his speed; he stopped slowing down when he had reached his side.

Denmark's hair was poking out from his hoodie, and the many hair strands that was mixed together was leading drops of water down them, his face had kind of a thin layer of something Sweden couldn't decide if was water or sweat, but it was cute anyway. Even his eyelashes had tiny, tiny water drops on them. And under those eyelashes was Denmark's so kind looking wild, blue eyes.

*you know, I've been thinking a bit and maybe we should take a break, right*

Sweden nodded knowingly, taking his sight of the Dane and of too somewhere else. He suddenly felt very nervous, but none the matter, he still followed Denmark of the path and under a huge tree where the rain didn't reach.

Their bags made loud thumps as they hit the ground and Sweden found himself a dry place to sit on under the tree. Denmark sat down around a meter in front of him on a stone that stood not more than twenty centimeters over the ground, but still made him sit higher up than Sweden.

He leaned back, stretched himself, ruffled his hair and groaned before he leaned down to take of his shoes.

Sweden did the same and their shoes hit the ground at the same time.

Warming up his own feet in his hands Denmark beamed up his gaze at Sweden and chuckled

*It's fucking freezing, am I right!*

Nodding and letting out a faint laugh himself, Sweden took his own feet in his hands and started rubbing too. Denmark was right about the cold.

There was once more silence between the two as they rubbed their hands on their feet for friction and heat.

The sound of rain became louder as the sound of their breathing became lower.

Sweden could feel his feet warm up and for the sake of Odin; it felt good to get the warmth back. He closed his eyes and relaxed, nothing was better than feeling the energy come flowing back.

He sighted and calmly leaned back against the tree, listening to the silence.

Silence was short though.

*uhm…Sweden, I've been thinking a bit lately*

Sweden opened his eyes and looked at Denmark, his eyes were big with wonder and somewhat a hint of nervousness came from him. The seriousness in his sentence though, struck him like an arrow to the heart. He got nervous by the second.

He sat up and looked Denmark in the eyes*Mhh…and?*

*I just can't stop notice that you are behaving a bit out of place, like you want to ask something…*

He saw Denmark's eyes turn more intense, and he felt like he was about to faint, but then they softened.

*It just got to be a girl right, so what's her name?*

Sweden frowned. That was defiantly not what he had expected Denmark to ask.

There was no girls around to like, he liked Denmark! .Why was that so hard to see!? Why was it that Denmark wouldn't understand!?

His own questions made him feel slightly wounded on the inside…and angry.

*Common, if you need help or something with it just ask* Denmark said. He leaned forward with a smile.

*It's not a girl* Sweden stated annoyed.

*Common, don't be shy* Denmark continued, grinning.

*I'm not, it's n't a girl!*

*But then what's bothering you-*

*r'ght now you are* Sweden snapped.

Denmark leaned away from Sweden at that. He looked taken aback and shocked.

Sweden looked back to the ground. He could feel Denmark's eyes at him; he bet they were scanning him, judging him. And he was scared of looking up at him…

*so I am bothering you?*

Sweden looked up at Denmark, his voice had been brittle and he looked like he had just been hit. It stung deep within him.

It was true… Denmark bothered him, but not in a bad way. Not in_ that way_. He wished the words had come out in another way, and in another form.

*No… ya don't bother me…*

He saw Denmark's expression flicker from hurt, to questioning, happy, and then back to questioning.

* Then what is it…I can't stand it, you have been acting like this the whole day, you first avoid me and then stop talking to me but the worst thing is you want to know something and I can tell!*.

Denmark's eyebrows were now furrowed and he looked deeply concentrated. He pierced Sweden down with his stare, he wanted to understand Sweden, and he wanted Sweden to understand him. *Sweden…I need an answer, first it starts' like this and you know how it ends…*

Sweden shot a gaze at Denmark, all the old stories of people losing each other because they rather kept their thought's and questions to themselves instead of asking came up in his mind. But he swore this was not like them.

*We're not going to end up like them are we?* Denmark asked, more serious in his voice this time. *no, we're not.* Sweden said determinedly. He kept eye contact while saying it and he saw Denmark let go of the serious look, and replace it with a relived one.

Silence once again found its way to them and they stay quiet for a few seconds.

Taking a deep breath Sweden folded his hands in his lap, it was now or never.

*You're right…som'thing's on my mind, but…I d'nt know how to say it*. His heart took a giant leap. All he could see before he looked down on the ground again in embarrassment was Denmark's eyes getting slightly wider.

His heart beat was seriously starting to go crazy and he was sure that the biggest blush he had ever had was forming on his cheeks.

Nope, this wasn't going to end well in words. He just couldn't stand it; he needed to make Denmark understand without using words. He was too nervous to use words, if he spoke now his words would be turned into the sounds of a dying bird God damn it! He felt so nervous.

He heard Denmark sift on the place he was sitting but he didn't dare look up at him. He heard the wet leafs on the ground get disturbed by Denmark's feet moving, still not daring to look up at him. He took the sifting as some kind of sign that Denmark was turning impatient. But glimpsing ever so swiftly in Denmark's direction he didn't see an impatient Dane, rather Denmark moving himself closer and placing his warm hands on his knees.

The sudden movement made Sweden a bit taken aback and for a few seconds he looked up at Denmark in shock, he quickly looked back down when he remembered how flustered he was. But it was too late; Denmark had already seen his face.

Denmark's hands sifted a bit on his knees.

*Sweden…might I ask you a question*

He felt the wave of nervousness flow back over him and slowly nodded a yes while Denmark leaned closer. Suddenly the closeness he was so used to felt…too close.

*would you push me away if I'd do…let's say something stupid…*

*Stupid like wh't?* Sweden mumbled.

* Like this-*

Denmark leaned in completely, closing the short gap between them. Sweden opened his mouth in a short gasp, though, no sound escaped due to Denmark's soft lips meeting his. Sweden's eyes widen and he stiffened completely.

Denmark's lips felt so soft and warm. He wanted to lean in, to respond, but the lips that were kissing him only ghosted on his for merely a second.

When Denmark leaned fully back, Sweden still sat there completely still.

Denmark could feel his own heart race, trying to catch up with its own speed. Sweden just sat there. He didn't move, didn't look up, he didn't even show any signs of breathing.

Denmark coughed.

* Ahm, maybe we should get going?* Denmark said and stood up.

He took up his shoes and began to take them on, yet still Sweden didn't respond. *You know, before we freeze stuck to the ground…* Denmark hinted, done taking on his shoes.

Sweden didn't move.

Denmark sighted and scratched his neck uncomfortably *Okay look, I'm sorry if it freaked you out that much. I just-* Denmark stopped talking as Sweden suddenly stood up and swiftly grabbed the hem of his cloak. Before Denmark knew it he was pressed up against the same tree Sweden had leaned against the whole time whit a force so big that it reminded him of how strong Sweden was.

*Sweden, what the fu-* *Wh't did that kiss mean?* Sweden asked, his voice surprisingly gentle. He tried to hide the knowledge, the fact that he already knew what it had meant.

Denmark's eyes widened, he had prepared for a hit in the gut or at least his face, not a question. He sighted and felt Sweden let slightly go of his cloak.

* …it meant what kisses usually mean …and… I might have felt like wanting to kiss you for a while now.* Denmark said. He was nervous, but still managed to form the words without stuttering.

*H-how long have you felt that way?…* Sweden asked. He felt his checks warm up again, he just couldn't control it.

*uhm..well, it's been a while now… a year or more…I've always liked you, but maybe not the way I have liked you lately.* Denmark said, looking down.

Sweden mouthed a silent _oh_ then he furrowed his eyebrows. Things where more clear to him now than ever before, yet he still needed to know one thing.

*so why do you keep asking me ab't girls when you feel th't way?*

Denmark was silent for a while and then he answered *Because I thought that you would never feel the same way for me like I feel for you and I just…* *I might have also been pushing you because, I want to know if you actually like me, because I notice your looks and…your strange behavior and the way you act around me *

*I do.* Sweden whispered. Denmark furrowed his eyebrows, not quite catching what Sweden said. He mumbled a low _what_. Right after he felt Sweden tighten his grip around his cloak. *I…like you too* Sweden whispered louder, loud enough for Denmark to hear. Denmark laughed nervously; he felt like a burden had been taken away from him and replaced with a never ending happiness. Curiosity took overhand and he looked up; Sweden was…smiling. He was looking another way, not directly at him but he was defiantly blushing. He looked like he down right wanted to burry himself out of embarrassment. Damn it that was cute, Denmark thought. He felt his own checks warm up and the sensation of Sweden pressing against him suddenly became much more noticeable.

He leaned forward and brought his hands up to wrap them around Sweden in a hug. As he did Sweden immediately let go of the hem of his cloak, like he had forgotten he even held it. He hesitated for a second, then he gave in and hugged Denmark back.

Sweden smelled of old forest and he was extremely warm. Denmark wanted to lean even closer, but he was sure that wasn't possible because Sweden was already pressing so close to him he was sure he would be crushed soon.

When he came to think about warmth Denmark abruptly remembered that Sweden was standing bare feet on the cold ground.

*we should get going, it's getting darker by the minute* Denmark said and pulled away from the hug, as he did he heard Sweden mumble something in protest, but he ignored it

*can't we hug for just a little bit longer?* Sweden mumbled. Denmark bent down and picked up Sweden's shoes. *Not right now okay, we still need to get to Skyggfjord before the night comes, and also* Denmark stood up and gave Sweden his shoes, leaning really closely as he did. *We have plenty of time for hugging and _things_ like that when we get there*

Denmark said the word_ things_ in a seductive Way of manner and was sure he could see Sweden's blush grow bigger by the second.

Letting go of the shoes, Denmark gave Sweden a quick kiss on the cheek. Sweden stood there in complete silence, then, when Denmark was already done picking up his backpack and other belongings he started to take on his shoes.

Denmark felt so happy that he could have run all the way to Skyggfjord and back again, it was unbelievable, Sweden did actually like him too.

Denmark smiled widely when Sweden was ready to go. They both looked at each other in silence then they started to walk once again.


End file.
